


Good Morning

by alovething



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Fluff, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-20
Updated: 2005-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: And he almost missed it.





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**AN:** _First attempt at a drabble. It's not 100 words, but 200. What can I say, I'm longwinded. Big thanks to Phobosgirl. I don't know her, but she inspired me._

* * *

He almost didn’t notice at first.

Brian was heading out the door, briefcase in one hand, and coffee mug in the other. Justin was barely awake; hair standing on end and eyes squinted against the early morning sunlight. Brian leaned over the kitchen island, where Justin was busy grumbling into his tumbler of orange juice. Brian planted a kiss on his forehead, as if he were a petulant child. Well, he was acting like one. It wasn’t his fault mornings didn’t agree with him.

Justin pursed his lips together and made a smacking kissing noise in the general direction of Brian’s face. He chuckled and shook his head, ruffling the hair above Justin’s right ear. He leaned into the touch like a kitten, practically purring. And he almost missed it.

“I love you.”

And with that parting statement, Brian was out the door.

That was so like Brian, making him wait for years to hear those words, and then slipping them in like he had been saying them forever. It didn’t fully register until Justin heard the lift start to descend. He considered running out the door and down the stairs, cutting Brian off at the door. He wanted to shake him, kiss him, say it back.

But he didn’t make a scene, he just accepted it with a grin.

Later that day, when Brian checked his voicemail, he closed his eyes and rejoiced in the sound.

_“I love you, too.”_


End file.
